Sangheili General
A Sangheili General is a Sangheili rank in the Covenant. This rank appears to be the Sangheili equivalent of the Jiralhanae War Chieftain. The armor of a Sangheili general is available as an armor permutation for Sangheili players in Halo: Reach. Role Sangheili Generals are one of the highest-ranking military personnel given command of groundside forces in the direct occupation of enemy territory. Each is charged with leading hundreds or even thousands of troops into battle, and multiple Generals will coordinate with each other during large-scale campaigns. While their primary specialization is field command, they are also extremely lethal in combat and will personally lead their troops on the front lines. Sangheili Generals report directly to a Field Marshal or even Supreme Commander depending on the nature of a given military operation.Halo: The Essential Visual Guide, page 57 Armor A Sangheili General's armor is heavily augmented and boasts enhanced shielding and a distinct command helmet. It is similar in design to that of a Sangheili Honor Guardsman, although there are notable differences. A large volcano-like ornament protrudes from the front of the helmet. Ornamental patterns run along the helmet, shoulder pauldrons, and cuirasses. The Sangheili General may also be a lower form of a Zealot, as it has yellow/gold colored armor, while "standard" Zealots have maroon and blue armor, potentially meaning its rank is like that of the Jiralhanae Chieftain (which it outranks), which is lower ranking than the War Chieftain.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnamP-tcDig Youtube: Halo: Reach Firefight - E3 2010 0:39] Gameplay Sangheili Generals perform a role very similar to Jiralhanae War Chieftains. Some will aggressively rush the player with an Energy Sword drawn, while others make use of heavy weapons such as the Fuel Rod Gun, Plasma Launcher, Plasma Rifle and Concussion Rifle. They are often found overseeing important tactical locations, or leading large groups of soldiers into battle. While they are stronger than Sangheili soldiers of most ranks, they are somewhat more reckless; if their shields are taken down, they tend to ignore the fact and continue with their assault. Sangheili Generals have similar roles as Field Masters and Shipmasters, except that they are more common, and use heavier weapons such as the Fuel Rod Gun more often than Energy Swords. They are nowhere near as elegant when using them compared to Field Marshals or regular Zealots, however. They have only been encountered during the Battle of Reach; previously they were considered to be a part of the Zealot Rank. An unnamed Sangheili General appears in Halo 5: Guardians as a standard boss in Warzone matches on March on Stormbreak, spawning at the Cargo Dock at the 2 minute mark. He is armed with a Fuel Rod Cannon.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4r74a9imwH8 YouTube - Halo 5 - Elite General Take Down - Solo] Anti-General Tactics *The Noob Combo is probably the easiest way to deal with a General at range, as the plasma pistol will drop any Sangheili's shields in one hit. This is recommended at mid- to long range, and can be a lifesaver when a sword-wielding General charges at you. On LASO, it is advisable to use a barrage of plasma pistol bolts over one charged bolt. *Another effective method would be to engage the General in melee combat. If you engage the General in a "Fist Fight" and keep hitting melee, he will always die first. You can also get behind him when he screams (this will happen when he loses his shields and also if you go near him but allow him to berserk first) and assassinate him. This is also a great way to get the That's A Knife achievement. This is risky, as Generals sometimes arm themselves with energy swords, and even when they fight bare-handed they are powerful opponents. *Back in Halo 2, it was easy to engage a sword-wielding Sangheili in hand-to-hand combat due to the more realistic hit boxes. The player can dodge sword swings by stepping back, stepping to the side, crouching right as the Sangheili steps forward while swinging (dependent on if the slash is horizontal), or jumping over the Sangheili's head. In Halo: Reach, however, the melee speed of a sword-wielding Sangheili has been significantly increased. *It IS possible to still win in a melee fight against a sword-wielding General, or any other sword-wielding Sangheili, but the player must have Sprint or Evade equipped. This is very challenging and takes practice. When the Sangheili charges you and gets very close (you must time this perfectly and have a high sensitivity on your controller), Sprint or Evade to the side, and the Sangheili will swing and miss the swing, then, quickly sprint back to your first position and assassinate the Sangheili, who will still be recovering from the missed swing if you execute this fast enough. Sometimes, the Sangheili will roar in frustration after a missed swing, making this much easier to pull off. *Repeatedly firing a Concussion Rifle can effectively take down a General since each shot can stun the general, leaving him vulnerable. *Your best defense, in general, would be distance. At middle range, Generals can employ fuel rods, which slow down and arc downwards. At a distance, they are easy to dodge, but up close a fuel rod or concussion rifle burst is fairly hard to predict and dodge. Use ranged weapons and drop their shields first before they charge you or retaliate. If you have Sprint, it is possible to evade the shots and get up close to the Sangheili. Trivia *The Sanghelli General's armor permutation is available if the player reaches the rank of Major in Halo: Reach. *The General seems to be of a lower status than the Sangheili Zealots: whilst Zealots are seen rarely in Halo: Reach's campaign and are noted as significant targets by Noble Team (e.g.: Tip of the Spear), Generals are more commonly seen and fielded in a way that makes them appear to be more expendable leaders. For example, a General is seen as the Ship Master of the Ardent Prayer and they are often seen leading large groups of Sangheili and other infantry as well as commanding anti-air turrets. *Despite their presumed lower ranking, the General's shields appear to rival the strength of a Field Marshal being only slightly lower, while stronger than those of the "standard" Zealot. It is, however, possible that Zealots are sent to control key locations and retrieve artifacts, while Generals are sent into the battlefield, thus the need for their stronger shielding, as they can distract enemies and keep them away from the "standard" Zealot. *Generals could be considered Ship Masters and Field Masters of the Zealot rank in Halo: Reach, while the "true" Zealots are more like the Spec-Ops of the Zealot Rank. *It has the same shoulders as the Sangheili Field Marshal. *They are the strongest Sangheili one can encounter in Firefight. Gallery File:HReach - Sangheili General.png|A Sangheili General wielding a Concussion Rifle. File: Sangheiligeneral.jpg|A Sangheili General charges a Spartan from behind. File:Sangheili General on Corvette.jpg|Ardo 'Moretumee, a Sangheili General on the bridge of Ardent Prayer. Sanggeneral.jpg|An Sangheili General. File:White_Elite_General_1.jpg|A BOB wearing General armor. File:White_Elite_General_2.jpg|A BOB General using evasive maneuvers to dodge incoming fire, while shooting back. General2.jpg|A Sangheili General combat, wielding a Concussion Rifle. Matter 5.jpg|An Sangheili General in multiplayer. reach_12035941_Medium.jpg|A General being assassinated. CP.54.jpg|An Sangheili General figure made by McFarlane Toys. H5G Render-Boss-Stormbreak EliteGeneral.png|A render of the Sangheili General as seen in Warzone in Halo 5: Guardians. Appearances *''Halo: Reach'' Sources Category:Sangheili Category:Covenant ranks